


Empty Arms

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s06e13 Agua Mala, F/M, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-15
Updated: 2006-01-15
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Smutty Post-Ep for "Agua Mala."





	Empty Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Date written: June 1, 2005  
>  Comments: Written for the Fandomonium Season of Smut Challenge - Season Six.  
> Disclaimer: No matter how hard I wish, they aren't mine, aren't mine, aren't mine.  
> Thanks: As always, to mims for the beta.  
> Author's notes: All the Virtual Seasons of Smut challenge fics can be found here: http://www.fandomonium.net/challenges/xffics/

  
Author's notes: Date written: June 1, 2005  
Comments: Written for the Fandomonium Season of Smut Challenge - Season Six.  
Disclaimer: No matter how hard I wish, they aren't mine, aren't mine, aren't mine.  
Thanks: As always, to mims for the beta.  
Author's notes: All the Virtual Seasons of Smut challenge fics can be found here: http://www.fandomonium.net/challenges/xffics/  


* * *

Scully's holding the new-born child, yelling at the father to shoot the sprinkler, shoot the sprinkler. 

He's hesitating, unable to aim. His neighbor is swinging around and around, clawing at the tentacles encircling his neck, wheezing as he's struggling for air. 

The baby's wailing fills the room and Scully's yelling louder and louder to be heard over it, frustrated by the father's delay. 

Then the gun is firing, scaring the child silent for a moment, and then his wails erupt again as the neighbor is thudding to the floor, freed from the writhing tentacles. 

Then Scully's running down the dark hall, running toward the end where she can see Mulder's blue rain jacket on the floor. She's screaming his name but he's not moving, not moving. 

She's reaching for him and grabbing the jacket, pulling it to her, but finding it's empty. 

It's empty. 

She's looking frantically for Mulder, screaming his name, seeing his jeans and shoes in a wet pile on the floor, and realizing he's gone. 

He's gone. 

She's wailing his name, over and over, hearing his voice from afar, hollow and unreal, calling her name back to her. 

She's trying to find him, hearing his voice growing louder and louder, responding to each shout of his name, but his jacket is so empty, so empty. 

Then his voice is in her ear, and his warm body fills her arms, and she opens her eyes to the early morning light of her bedroom. 

And she knows it isn't real. 

* * *

Scully examines the healing wounds on Mulder's neck, touching each red dot gently as she makes sure there's no puffiness to indicate a lingering infection.

Mulder lies next to her in her bed, his head thrown back to expose his throat, but she can see he's watching her through half-closed eyes. 

"You do this every time," he says. 

"Do what?" she replies, moving down to the next row of scars. 

"You check my neck after you have that nightmare." 

"No I don't." 

"You know you do. Do you want to talk about it?" 

Scully moves her finger down to the third row of wounds as she wonders why she's hasn't told him. As nightmares go, it's straightforward and understandable, representing her fear of losing him. But she's always had a problem opening up, and she supposes old habits die hard. 

She feels Mulder's hand on her bare back, moving softly. She checks the last dot and runs a finger along his jaw before she caresses his lips with her thumb. 

He kisses it as he drops his chin so he can look her in the eyes. 

She can see he's waiting. She realizes she often leaves him like this, waiting for answers to his questions about her thoughts and her feelings, especially toward him. She watches her thumb stroke his lip as she works up her courage. She returns her gaze to his. 

"I dream that you never make it outside, that all I find is your clothes and that you are gone. That you are... dead... and I was too late to save you." 

Mulder looks away and Scully suddenly knows how trivial this dream is. He knows what it's like to have somebody just be gone, to scream after his sister in his dreams only to wake up to find her still gone. She knows that his reality is worse than his nightmare, because he lives with the loss and the guilt of the feeling that he was too late. 

She turns his head and kisses him softly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I guess I'm not used to sharing things like that." 

"I had dreams like that," he said, confirming her thoughts. "Only when I'd wake up, you'd still be gone." That surprises her. She was that important to him then? 

"But then you came back." He kisses her, hard, pulling her on top of him. 

She returns the kiss, slipping her fingers into his hair. She feels his heart beating against her arm squashed between them, enjoys the slide of her leg over his bare thigh, and his strong fingers pressing into her back. 

He breaks the kiss and brushes the hair from her eyes as he searches them, his face so serious. 

"I'm here, Mulder," she whispers, stroking his hair. 

"And so am I," he whispers back. He cups her jaw with one hand while sliding the other one down to caress her bottom. 

Scully revels in his touch. Mulder's eyes never leave hers while his hands roam her body, sometimes softly brushing the small of her back, sometimes firmly kneading the curve of her bottom, and sometimes pressing his palms strongly down her sides, his thumbs bumping over her ribs. She shifts around until she is straddling him, pulling her hand free from where their bodies are pressed together. She cradles his head in both hands, fingers combing his hair, wishing he hadn't chopped it off after Antarctica. 

She slides down his belly, watching his eyes widen when her wetness slicks his skin, stopping when she feels the length of his penis between her legs. She rubs against it, marveling at how hard and hot it has become, and smiles as he chuckles. 

"Anxious, are we?" he asks, sliding his hands to the bottom of her butt cheeks, pulling them apart so his erection fits between them. 

"Apparently we are," she replies. She moves along his length, enjoying the feel of him. 

"You're killing me, Scully," he groans. 

"You're idea," she says as she grinds her herself against his pubic bone. 

He thrusts upward with a grunt, sliding between her cheeks. "You know, there is a right way to do this." 

"Feels right to me, Mulder." 

"You women and your damn foreplay," he grumbles, moving a hand up to the side of her breast. "I can't reach your boobs. Sit up." 

She places her hands on either side of his head and straightens her arms. She feels her breasts swinging beneath her as Mulder takes them in his hands. His thumbs flick her nipples, sending jolts of pleasure to her clitoris. She arches, throwing her head back. "Oooh mmm Mulder." 

"Yeah, Scully, yeah," he pants out, humping her harder. 

The friction between her cheeks is wonderful and his pinching fingers on her nipples seem directly connected to her clit. She slides her opening against him, but as good as this all feels, it isn't enough. She needs to be filled. She lifts her hips and reaches between her legs, fumbling for Mulder's erection. 

"Now, Mulder, now," she whispers grabbing his shaft. She lowers her hips and fits the tip inside her, then pushes down on him, feeling him slide through her hand as he enters her. "Yes," she hisses out. 

Mulder groans as he thrusts up to meet her, driving deeper inside her, filling her. It hurts a bit, but it feels so good, this stretching of her inner walls. His penis slips out of her when she raises her hips. She misses it more than anything in the world. 

"Sorry," she says, guiding him back to her opening. 

"A bit of an overestimation, huh?" he says, grinning as he pushes into her. 

Scully shudders with pleasure as he fills her again. "This is so wonderful," she gasps out. "You are so wonderful." 

He drops his hands to her hips and starts moving within her. Up and down, sliding in and out. She notices he's watching them where they are joined, and she wishes she could see, too. 

She moves atop him, circling her hips as she goes up and down, relishing every movement. She fondles her breasts before sliding one hand down to her rub herself, her fingers hitting his shaft with each stroke. He starts grunting out "Oh yeahs." 

Her arousal nearly overwhelms her. The rest of the world goes away until there is only that place between her legs where her fingers move frantically and Mulder's penis keeps filling her, filling her. 

And then she comes, contractions deep inside her, one after another as she keeps moving and rubbing, moving and rubbing, and then she drops to both hands, panting while her hips move to Mulder's rhythm, his fingers pressing hard into her waist as he thrusts up, up, and then he comes with a long groan, his hot semen pumping into her while his hips slow, then stop. 

Scully drops onto his heaving chest, her heart thudding as she pants for air. He's not filling her anymore, but it still feels good to have him inside her. She wishes he could stay there forever. She feels his hand stroking her back and looks at him. He's smiling. 

She returns the smile. "I love you," she says. 

"I love you, too," he responds, brushing her hair off her face. 

She slides off to one side and snuggles into him, their arms around each other, her head on his chest. She sighs as their breathing returns to normal. "That was good," she murmurs. 

She hears his "mmm mmm" rumble in his chest as he falls asleep. 

And she smiles while she drowses, her arms full of Mulder. 

end 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please feed the author.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title: **Empty Arms**  
Author: banlu  
Details: 8k  ·  NC-17  ·  Standalone  ·  01/15/06  ·   Email/Website      
Gossamer Category(Keywords): Vignette   [Romance]     
Characters: Mulder, Scully     
Pairings: Mulder/Scully romance   
SPOILERS: Agua Mala   
SUMMARY: Smutty Post-Ep for "Agua Mala." 


End file.
